


Heat wave

by Actanonverba



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actanonverba/pseuds/Actanonverba





	Heat wave

“It’s almost as hot as the seventh circle of hell angel.” stated crowley as tried to get comfortable on the sofa near the back of the bookshop.  
“Well dear if you wouldn’t wear leather trousers and a jacket and wear something cotton you’d be cooler.” stated Aziraphale as he rolled up his sleeves “But I do agree it is rather hot.”  
Crowley waved his had lazily in the air, his leather trousers replaced with black jeans. His jacket disappeared, revealing a dark gray tee shirt and a black waistcoat. “It’s still hot”  
“I don’t know what you want me to do about it Crowley. It’s July and we are in the middle of a heat wave”  
“Can’t you miracle up some air conditioning?”  
“No, Crowley.”  
“Please Angel?” Crowley pouted, trying to get Aziraphale to give him what he wanted.  
Aziraphale sighed “No, but I have an idea.”  
“What?”  
“How about we go to the beach?”  
“With all the sand and water?”  
“Yes, it will cool you off.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Please? Crowley, it would mean a lot to me if you went with me”  
Crowley’s resolve wasn’t as strong as Aziraphale’s “Oh alright angel”  
“Wonderfull, now what beach to go to?” thought out loud to himself as he pulled out a book of maps “Something not to busy, or crowded ...hmm...I got it.” Before Crowley could ask where, Aziraphale had snapped his fingers and they found themselves on a white sand beach. Only a few other humans. Aziraphale had also conjured blanket and umbrella. In true Aziraphale fashion the swimwear was a few decades behind. They were from the 1920s. Crowley’s black and red striped, Aziraphale’s was cream and light blue striped. Crowley planted himself on the blanket under the umbrella. “Come get in the water with me Crowley.’” said Aziraphlae standing where the waves meet the sand.  
“You go on ahead angel, I’ll sit here.”  
“You’d be cooler if you get in the water.”  
“Nope i’m fine here in the shade.”  
Aziraphale made his way back to Crowley “Are you afraid of the water Crowley?”  
“Pft, no why would you say that?” Crowley chuckled nervously.  
“Then get in the water.”  
“Err, no just don’t feel like it, plus fish pee in it.”  
“Suit yourself.” shrugged Aziraphale as he walked away towards the water. Aziraphale was in waist deep water when he turned around to see Crowley standing near the water but stepping back when a wave approached. He made his way back to him. “Take my hand dear” said Aziraphale as he took Crowley’s hand. Aziraphale slowly led Crowley into the water. First stopping when his was ankle deep. The waves crashed over their feet. Crowley grabbed on to Aziraphale “See nothing to worry about dear.” Once Crowley realized that everything was alright he took off like a kid. Swimming and splashing his Angel. They swam all day. It was starting to get dark “It’s time to go home dear” said Aziraphale starting to make his way to shore.  
“I don’t wanna” pouted Crowley.  
“Yes, it’s getting dark and I'm getting a bit peckish.”  
“Go on without me”  
Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand and dragged him to shore “I said it’s time to go dear.”  
“But...But..”  
“We can come back another day”  
“Fine”  
“I have other plans with you for tonight dear.” smilled Aziraphale as they stood on the shore.  
“Oh really now” smirked Crowley  
Aziraphale pulled Crowley to him and kissed him deeply. Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel. They placed their foreheads together “Well then, let’s go home.”


End file.
